


Fair Maiden

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Prince Kozume Kenma, Shy Kozume Kenma, akaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Kenma falls in love with a fair maiden only to realize soon after that she was actually a he...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 9





	Fair Maiden

Kenma did not want to be here right now. To many people in one space freaked him out. But he had to.   
If he didn’t his kingdom would be in shambles out raged at him for missing such an important event.  
Kenma sighed as he held his hand out for the next lady to dance with. She happily took his hand and smiled.  
Kenma didn’t bother looking up at her. He just stared down at her feet and danced until their time was up.  
The next girl quietly came up and happily grabbed onto his hand with a smile.  
She wore gloves and that amused Kenma. He quietly shifted and glanced at her only to be froze in motion.  
She was beautiful.   
Her hair looked silky smooth, her eyes were a beautiful green blue shade,her skin had not one wrinkle on it, and her lips were so beautiful and soft.  
Kenma was so trapped in her trance so bad he didn’t even notice that their time was up already.  
“I had fun dancing with you.” She said with a smile. “I hope to see you again soon.”   
Kenma looked up at her and nodded watching her walk away.  
Who was this girl?


End file.
